


Plans

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Mentions of Cancer, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Anakin is an struggling author who lives with his girlfriend. After an argument, he leaves for the greater good of the relationship, only to reconnect years later.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 7551  
> Originally posted on my tumblr!  
> This was requested by an anon and I got carried away with the request.

The apartment was small. Maybe too small. Especially for two people. It was a one bedroom in the middle of the city, lord knows you pay way too much money a month for what you got with the place.  
There was a small, slightly outdated kitchen that held a broken dishwasher and a sink full of coffee mugs. The paint on the cupboards was starting to peel ever so slowly. It was cut off from the tiny living room. There was a small television sitting on a stand, the drawers in the stand held plenty of books or old and full notebooks. The tv was turned on, the sound almost muted with the news flashing across the screen. There was a small couch and a comfy chair with a tall lamp and a small coffee table. And coffee table it was, strewn with coffee mugs and drafts of short stories and articles. The sliding door to the balcony was open, letting the cool breeze in, sounds from the street drifting up to meet your ears.  
You walked down the hallway, smiling when you heard the next track start playing on the vintage record player, you swayed your hips slightly, passing the small three-piece washroom that held pink appliances from the seventies. At the end of the hall, was the bedroom you shared with your boyfriend and your cat.  
There was a bed with a low wooden frame, a big window which was also open, plants sitting on the windowsill. There were two laptops sitting on the bed, your orange cat Toonie was laying on yours, curled up in a tight ball.  
“Anakin?” You ask, seeing the shirtless man walking out of the small closet, pulling a sweater over his body.  
“Hmn?” He grumbles, yawning.  
Anakin and you had been together for years. Since you were nineteen, now twenty-three and twenty-four, you had taken it the step further to move in with each other. You had a small office job at a local law office, and Anakin was a struggling author. All his work had been declined so far, and with no income coming from his writing, he had to work part time at a café.  
“I’m going out soon” you tell him, setting your book down onto the bed as you moved over to him, kissing him gently.  
“Where are you going?” He asks, brows furrowed.  
“Out with Angie and Lillian” You say, kissing his lips once more.  
“Since when?” He grumbles, his arm wrapping around you.  
“I told you a couple days ago” You say, nuzzling his neck “It’s on the calendar”  
“I don’t remember that” He says, giving you a grumpy pout.  
“Well, even so, I am still going” You say, moving out of his embrace and walking to the closet, grabbing a nicer shirt.  
“Then, I’ll come” He says, moving and skimming his hand over your bum.  
“No, it’s a girls night” You say, changing your shirt.  
“But y/n – “ Anakin grumbles, watching you move to the small mirror on the dresser.  
“We’ve talked about this Anakin” You tell him quietly.  
Indeed you had spoken about this before, many times. His possessiveness and his insecurities were something that had strained your relationship many times in the past. There were a lot of times you were sure you wouldn’t make it through the upcoming week, month, let alone year. It had happened so often that the arguments had become disruptive to neighbors (sometimes leading to an officer coming to your door inquiring about domestic abuse) Sometimes you wondered if your arguments with Anakin could be considered abuse. Some of them involved you and Anakin throwing the nearest object at each other, or you’d ignore each other for days before one of you gave in to apologize to the other. It was hard, you both were extremely proud people, it wasn’t an easy task to apologize, even if you knew you were in the wrong.  
“I know” He sighs, sinking onto the bed, looking up to you with tired eyes.  
You give him a weak smile, walking over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“I love you Anakin Skywalker” You whisper, peppering his lips with constant kisses for a few moments before he captured your lips, his hand resting on your hip.  
“I love you. Be safe, I can come and pick you guys up if you need it” He mumbles, standing and walking with you to the front door, kissing your cheek once more before ushering you out of the apartment.  
You walk down the hall, seeing the familiar white car with your two college friends parked outside the building.  
You climb in, giggling when they start you in on a conversation. You glance out to the window, seeing Anakin’s figure in the window. He steps away, closing the curtain, and you feel your heart sink slightly.  
~  
Anakin stares at you, watching you, making sure you got into the car safely.  
Anyone who knew him, knew that he was in love with you. He loved everything about you, every vein, wrinkle, stray hair, every look you gave and every sound you made. But your personalities clashed. You had such similar mannerisms that it made it hard to live in peace. There were arguments so often, so many officers who knew how bad they could get, how many neighbors that were worried about you.  
Anakin was in love with you, which is exactly why he needed to plan.  
~  
You arrived home late, but early enough that Anakin would still be awake.  
You had texted him that you were on your way home, but had sighed in frustration when the text wasn’t delivered and refused to resend when you tried.  
Your ankles were sore as you walked up the flights of stairs, cursing the broken elevator. You walked down the badly carpeted hallway, stopping at the once white door with the number 561 on it. You fumble with your keys, the white sangrias that you had drank were starting to catch up to your hands, causing them to shake slightly with small motor tasks.  
One turning the lock, you push the door open, removing the keys and shutting the door and sliding the deadbolt across so it would be locked for the night. You remove your heels, kicking them away towards the shoe rack, tossing your coat on top of it.  
“Anakin! I’m home!” You call, dropping your keys on the kitchen table as you get a glass of water.  
With no response, you head to the bathroom. You thoroughly wash off your makeup and put your hair into a ponytail, saying to yourself that you’d have a shower in the morning before work. You quickly brush your teeth, grabbing your glass of water and heading into the bedroom.  
The room was dark, and you tried to remember where the objects on the floor were so you could step around them and not stub your toe or stumble. You get to your side of the bed, setting the water down on the small table and stripping out of your jeans and top, pulling on a pair of old shorts and a tank top.  
You pull the cover back, sliding in under it.  
When you’re laying on your back, you still. Feeling the coolness on your legs and arms, you turn your head, seeing no figure in the bed with you.  
The silence of the room finally overtook you. There was no steady breathing, or shuffling of the sheets, there was no buzzing of the electrical wires in the wall.  
“Anakin?” You ask, sitting up and looking around.  
You stand from the bed, turning on the lamp, seeing the room empty, and… tidy?  
You go back into the hallway, turning on the light as you move to the living room. It was if nothing had moved. Everything was exactly the way you had left it. An old typewriter on the table with multiple pages of bad writing and empty coffee mugs.  
“Anakin?” You repeat, looking in the kitchen.  
He wasn’t in the apartment.  
You locate where you tossed your phone, dialing his number.  
One ring.  
“The number you have reached is not available. It has either been disconnected or is busy. Please try again later” An automated voice says, and you hang up, moving to the text app, trying to send a text to Anakin.  
Text not delivered.  
You watch as your hands tremble, and you sit on the couch, staring at Anakin’s contact in your phone. You dial his number again, receiving the automated voice once more.  
You grab the laptop from the chair, signing in and checking your facebook account, trying to find Anakin’s profile to message him.  
When you enter his name in the search bar, there was nothing. You move to your own profile, seeing the link on his name not there. With a glance, you notice that it doesn’t say who you’re in a relationship with, just that you were in a relationship.  
You stare at the screen, before slamming the laptop shut, hearing a small snap. You knew that the next time you opened it, there would be a crack along the screen. You stand, walking to your bedroom and collapsing on the bed.  
~  
The following weeks went by neither quickly or slowly. You felt stuck in a strange limbo between worlds. Everything you did felt hollow, unreal. You continued to work on your usual routine, watched your weekly shows, went out with friends.  
No one knew that Anakin had left, it was no ones business, besides, you had no idea what had happened. How could you talk about something you didn’t know?  
You weren’t broken, you didn’t cry yourself to sleep. Somehow, for some reason, you had known that this would happen. Anakin Skywalker was the love of your life, but he was not your forever. You had known it all along, that this would never last as long as you tried to make it.  
Slowly, very slowly, you started to tidy up the apartment. You deep cleaned everything, packing the items he had left into boxes, getting them ready to donate them to someone who needed them. You threw away anything of his in the bathroom, his soaps and personal items.  
The living room was the hardest task. You didn’t know how you would ever be able to sift through his things. The living room had been his makeshift office, everything littering the room was personally his. His writing was scattered all over the place, his finger prints on every glass and metal, his lip stains on the empty coffee mugs that you hadn’t been able to wash.  
You took the mugs, placing them in the sink and letting them soak, knowing that it was a lost cause trying to get them cleaned. You’d probably end up throwing them away anyways, they were Anakin’s. You didn’t want anything of his anymore.  
You conflicted that thought when you sat at the couch, sifting through the pages that covered the coffee table. You read over all of them, you never understood why he didn’t continue some of them. He was a beautiful writer, and you knew he’d break through eventually.  
The more you read the pages, the more your heart started to slowly squeeze. He wrote about love often, and he used to tell you that you were his muse. He could write anything that you did, and it would always be his best work. You sorted through them, deciding, even against your better judgement, to keep a few.  
You ended up reading them far too often for someone who was over their ex.  
~  
It was nearly a year before you moved out of the tiny apartment, moving half way across the world just for a job. Or a fresh start. You hadn’t yet made the connection on why you had agreed to leave.  
You were in another small apartment, in a country you barely knew. But it was beautiful.  
You had moved in the middle of winter, everything was frigid since you were so far north. Thank stars your studio apartment had heating. Toonie loved it, there was a nice balcony he could rest on, and there was a heater vent he could lay on. The apartment was a lot different than your last one, not only in location, but layout, space, look.  
It was a vintage apartment, old hardwood floors that had seen better days. The kitchen had been updated, but was still small. You were one person, you didn’t need a lot of space. The bedroom was able to fit the single bed you had bought, and the desk and dresser. You hadn’t been able to bring a lot with you, it was extremely expensive to move your entire life to a new continent.  
You had sold all your old furniture, and browsed second hand stores to find new pieces. Everything in the apartment was mismatched, but in a perfect way.  
It took quite a while to adjust to your new surroundings, to learn a new language to communicate with your coworkers and your clients. But on your second year in the country, you felt like there was no where else you were supposed to be. No where else that fate could have put you that would have made you happier.  
You had a routine again, going to work and coming back, working on some files or reading a book. You video chatted with your parents once a week to keep them updated and make sure they felt like they were still a part of your life. You made a few friends, and each of you took turns hosting a dinner every week. It took a long time for you to tell them about how Anakin had one day up and left you, and from that you had acquired mild abandonment issues, leaving you unable to meet and like anyone romantically.  
You were hosting dinner that particular week. Toonie was sitting on the counter, watching you place the stuffed shells into the oven. There was soft music playing in the background from one of the playlists you had created, the apartment smelled of Petrichor and food. You had already fried up some crispy bread and put it in a bowl on the living room table.  
Sam didn’t knock on the door when she entered, you had claimed each other as best friends, sisters in a way. She was an only child, and although you weren’t, you were the oldest of your siblings, who were all over ten years younger than you.  
“Y/N!” She calls, kicking off her wet rain boots, hopping over to the bowl of bread and grabbing a piece before coming to you, wrapping your frame in her arms. She was an inch taller than you, and had an almost too thin frame.  
You turn, returning to the gesture with a gentle smile.  
“It’s just you and I tonight, Hannah and Marina are stuck at work.” You tell her, kissing her cheek.  
“That’s fine!” She giggles “I can give you a small gift.”  
“Why would you get me a gift?” You ask, brows furrowing.  
“Well, it’s not a gift per say” She says, and you give her a look, eyebrow raised. “Okay okay, I remembered the boyfriend you told me about. That Anakin Skywalker guy. And you had said he had been an author”  
You watch her as she moves to the living room, and you follow, resting on the couch as she shuffles through her tote purse.  
“So?” You ask, grabbing the glass of water you had set out on the table and taking a sip of it.  
“So, you know that I’ve been working at a bookstore recently, and we had a shipment of new authors come in. When I was setting them out on our fresh releases section, I found this” With that, she handed you a book. A hardcover book with Anakin Skywalker written on the cover, the cover art was of a faceless woman holding a coffee on a park bench.  
You turn, setting the book down for a moment before going to your room and rummaging through your drawer, finding what you were looking for. You return to Sam, handing it to her.  
The polaroid she held was an almost perfect replica of the book cover. Except in your picture, Anakin was beside you, his lips on your cheek and a coffee cup in his pale hand.  
“That’s you” She says.  
“Yep” You say, picking up the book again.  
“Look at the dedication in it, that’s why I grabbed it.” She says, setting the picture aside.  
As per instructions, you opened the book, the spine cracking under your touch, protesting being opened. You flipped the title page and the copyright section, landing on the page that showed who the book was dedicated to.  
You read the lines over, and over, and over. Unable to see that they were a real thing, in a real, published, New York Times Best Seller, book by Anakin Skywalker. 

This book is dedicated to Y/N  
I’ve always loved you, and I always will.  
I’m sorry for what happened, and I know you’ll never see this.  
But I did it, and it would have never happened without you.  
One day, maybe in another life, we’ll get our chance to be together again.  
Thank you for loving me.

Again and again and again you read the words, each time they seemed less real. You snap it shut, it wasn’t often that dedications were hand written, they were often in the regular word type as the rest of the book. But this one was in his small, messy scrawl. It was personal.  
“I thought you might want to see his formal apology” Sam tells you.  
“Nothing is formal about telling everyone who has access to a bookstore that you’re sorry” You say quietly “besides, the apology is a little late. It’s been three years. I’m over it.”  
“If you were over it, you’d be willing to go on a date with someone” She tells you with that motherly sounding tone.  
“I just, haven’t been interested in anyone” You mutter, grabbing a piece of bread.  
“Is it because they’re not a handsome, scarred, broken author who left you in the dark?” She asks, taking a bite of another piece of bread.  
“Maybe” You grumble “True love is not an easy thing to get over.”  
~  
It took you a long time, a very, very long time before you were able to get past the page of dedication. The book had been sitting on the shelf for almost three years, along with the two others that he had released. But that was all that they did, sit there in your small bookshelf.  
When you finally started the first word on the first page, you couldn’t put it down. You recognized some of the writing as some of his old drafts, you recognized quotes from your arguments and your dazed confessions of love.  
You finished it in a weekend, and you started the other two, finishing them over two weeks. Sam had told you there was another one coming out, and that he was currently on a book tour to promote it. You had kept that information at the back of your mind, but had never thought to act upon going to the event.  
You just happened to be at the bookstore he was doing a signing at, on the exact day, and hour. You tried to convince yourself that you were just there to get a new notebook and agenda. But you knew, deep within yourself that you wanted to see him, even just for a moment.  
~  
He had a perfect view of you. He hadn’t expected to ever see you again, let alone across the world in a different country, and in a bookstore the day of your signing.  
“Thank you” A small woman says with a smile as he signed her book “I’m a real big fan.”  
“Thank you for your support, and have a lovely day” He tells her.  
This was his least favorite part about being published, having to interact with so many people. He preferred it when it was just you and him, reading over his drafts on the couch after sex.  
But those days were long gone. He had left those days behind him, he thought he had left you behind him. But every time he was waiting for the next person in line, his eyes strayed to find your black clad figure in the store.  
You had been standing at the stationary section for almost a half an hour, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. You loved stationary, and always had a dilemma when you had to get a new journal. You could be in there for hours trying to decide between the pretty blue design or the standard black leather that you so often chose. You always picked the same journal every time you needed a new one, but you always wanted to believe that you had the willpower to change it up and pick one of the cute girly ones that you had always seen on social media in those perfect pictures.  
The next time he looks over, you’re sitting there, legs crossed and another girl beside you. A girl he recognized that had greeted him when the store opened that morning. She was laughing with you, handing you a frappe of sorts. When did you start drinking basic Starbucks drinks?  
It was then that he realized how long it had been since he had seen you, how long it had been since he had truly thought of you. You hadn’t face him in the entire time you had been there. Maybe you were just ignoring him. He wouldn’t blame you if you were, he’d ignore him too.  
He tried to think of your face to distract him from the women who were flirting with him as he signed their books. Books he wrote. Books he dedicated to you.  
He tried to remember the exact colour of your eyes, or the way your hair used to fall over your face when you tried to insist that your bangs did not, in fact, need to be trimmed yet. Or the way you got slight crows feet when you grinned, or the way your tongue poked out between your teeth as you laughed, or the natural pink of your pretty little lips.  
Anakin realized just how much he ached for you.  
~  
“He’s been staring at you since you came in” Sam tells you, glancing over to the man at the table.  
“That’s nice for him” You sigh, staring at the notebooks on either one of your black legging clad knee.  
“I didn’t realize he was so attractive” She says.  
“If you want him, go for it” You reply, opening the blue notebook yet again.  
“How did he get that scar on his face?” Sam asks, leaning forward.  
“Motorcycle accident when we first started dating” You reply “Injured his hand too, barely has any mobility in it”  
“How can you say that so calmly?” She asks, eyes wide.  
“I’ve had a long time to get used to it” You grumble “We were together for five years, I know a lot about him”  
“A lot of stuff you can’t get rid of?”  
“Exactly”  
There was a moment of quiet, and a pair of boots started echoing behind you until they came to a halt behind you.  
“Um, Y/N?” Sam asks, eyes widening.  
“What?” You ask, comparing the line spacing of the two books.  
“We both know you’re going to get the black one” A voice says from behind you, causing you to stiffen.  
“You don’t know that” You whisper, refusing to turn around, trying to pretend you were talking to Sam.  
“Is the one you’re replacing that is most likely currently sitting on your nightstand with your gel ink pen on top of it, the exact same black leather bound notebook that you’ve been using since you were sixteen?” He asks, kneeling down beside you and picking up the blue book, placing it back on the shelf “Don’t ruin the spine before someone else has the opportunity to look at it. And you should get up, you’ll hurt your back again if you continue to sit in that position.”  
You look over to him, trying not to shake.  
His hair was longer, resting around his face in messy waves. His scar had faded ever so slightly, but against his pale face, it was still a flushed pink. The blue veins in his hands and forearms were more prominent now. He was in a white button up and a black sweater over it, the sleeves rolled up to expose the tattoo he had gotten on his forearm, a small cluster of lavender and an inkwell pen tied in a ribbon. His long legs were covered by a pair of tight black jeans that had a hole in the right knee, and a pair of worn out, dark brown male Chelsea boots.  
He was more handsome than you could remember.  
You stand, the top of your head reaching his nose. He used to joke that he loved your height because it was perfect that he could just kiss your forehead with no work.  
“Um, Sam, this is Anni- Anakin.” You almost slipped up and used the nickname he only allowed you and his mother to call him “Anakin, this is my best friend Sam”  
“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you Sam” He says, shaking her hand. “May you excuse y/n and I for a moment please?”  
Sam searched your face for approval first before nodding and leaving, going to check with customers and to tell the lineup that Anakin was going on lunch.  
“So um” You say, scuffing your flat against the ground, focusing on his tattoo.  
“I got it to remind me of you” He whispers, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Why?” You ask.  
“Because I loved you”  
There is was. The past tense that you knew would come one day. You nod, fiddling with the pages of the notebook in your hand.  
“Uh, would you like to” He looks down, clearly unknowing on how to phrase his request “I’m on lunch for an hour. Would you like to run to a coffee shop with me?”  
“I, I have to pay for this” You say, holding up the black notebook.  
“Oh. Okay” He says, sighing.  
You stare at him, seeing the light fall from his eyes “But uh, we can go after I pay for it?”  
His eyes snap up to catch yours, and he nods. He follows you to the register. Why were they at the back of the store? You stand in the small line, making sure you had your bank card available when they scan the notebook and place it in a bag.  
“Have a nice day” The boy says with a smile, handing you the bag after you paid.  
“Thanks” You mutter, turning and walking with Anakin outside.  
“I’m not exactly familiar with this place” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I’ll show you a good place” You say, starting to walk down the street.  
Anakin kept up with you easily, each one of his steps was two of yours. But he made sure to stay in step with you. The walk was quiet, you never said a word until you stepped into the small coffee shop.  
The place was unique, it had that rustic underground vibe. Hardwood floors and maroon walls with a lot of high windows. They had a church pew as one of the long benches for a table. There weren’t a lot of tables, since it was just a small café and music venue. Against the right wall was a small stage with amplifiers and local band logos on the wall behind it, and there was a piano against the wall. Beside it was an antique coffee grinder. On the left wall was a bar like counter with a large chalkboard showing the seasonal menu. Littered on the walls were local artists that had their work up for sale. You walk to the counter, smiling at the beaded bracelets that would donate money to a third world country if you bought them. The part of the counter you were in front of had a bake display with some of your favorite treats.  
“Hey y/n!” Sebastian says with a grin, coming over to you. “Hey y/n’s friend”  
“Hello” Anakin says, eyeing Sebastian with a hard look.  
“The usual?” Sebastian asks, leaning against the counter and towards you.  
You smile “No. I’ll have a mint coffee, brown sugar on the side and one milk. And I’ll get the Caesar salad, dressing on the side.”  
“Sounds good doll” He says, writing it down quickly “What about for you sir?”  
“uh, coffee, sugar on the side. No milk or cream. And I’ll get the pulled pork sandwich” Anakin says stiffly.  
“Right on” Sebastian says “Go take a seat and I’ll start your drinks.”  
You turn, going to your usual seat beside your favorite painting in the building, Anakin sits across from you, taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair.  
“This place is… Interesting” He comments, looking around. “It’s very you.”  
You smile, nodding. “It was the first place I came to after I had the courage to leave my apartment. The owner is one of my good friends here.”  
“When did you move to Berlin?” He asks, thanking Sebastian for the coffees he placed in front of you.  
“Um, about three years ago.” You say, opening the small packets of sugar and pouring them into the mug.  
“A year after-“  
“Yes. I had a job offer I couldn’t refuse” You interrupt him. You didn’t want to talk about him abandoning you right now.  
He nods, putting the sugar in his own coffee in silence. He stirs it with a small spoon, stretching out his legs under the table.  
“How… How have things been?” He asks, trying his best at small talk.  
“They’ve been alright I guess” You say “Toonie is getting up in age now and isn’t great with moving around anymore”  
“I didn’t realize he was still around” Anakin says, clearly surprised “How old is he now?”  
“sixteen” You say quietly “He had cancer two years back.”  
“Oh” He whispers, looking down at his coffee. He loved Toonie. You both had adopted him on a whim from a high kill shelter.  
“Yeah”  
Things fell into silence until the food came, and Anakin watches you as you pour the homemade dressing onto your salad.  
“Look, Y/N. I’m so so-“  
“Don’t” You tell him “It’s too late for an apology.”  
“Still, I can’t express how sorry I am” He whispers “You were everything to me.”  
“Didn’t stop you from leaving” You mutter, not looking up.  
“I had to” He says, silently begging you to look up at him. “I was so toxic, I was killing you.”  
You glare, looking up at him. “You don’t get to decide who or what you were to me!”  
“Y/n-“  
“No.” You snap “You left without a fucking trace and then put me on the cover of your fucking book and dedicate it to me with a stupid little monologue on how maybe we’ll get another chance.”  
“I didn’t get to choose the cover” He mutters “It’s not how that works. My publisher found the picture in my apartment and took it without me knowing.”  
“Doesn’t answer the dedication” You say.  
“I didn’t think you’d ever see it”  
“Well, I did.”  
“It was true, I’ll always love you”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“you can show me”  
He looks up to you, his cheeks turning a rosy pink as he sees the look you were giving him. The look he had seen so many times from you before. The look that told him he wouldn’t be leaving his bed for an entire weekend.  
You’re not quite sure what had gotten into you. Maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t had any romantic or sexual contact in years. Or maybe it was because you had always been attracted to Anakin and he looked so good right now.  
“Finish your lunch first” He whispers, giving you your favorite crooked smile.  
You nod, your own cheeks flushed from your boldness.  
~  
When your lunch was finished, you threw some money down, calling to Sebastian to keep the change. You grab Anakin’s hand, reveling in how warm and big it was compared to yours.  
You heard his soft sigh, and he laced his fingers with yours, letting your lead him out of the café. He felt like he had when he first started coming to pick you up from your classes. Giddy, excited, aroused.  
The walk wasn’t long to your apartment, and you fumbled as you unlocked the door to get into the lobby.  
You pulled him up the four flights of stairs, letting out a breathless giggle as you fumbled, and dropped your keys twice when trying to open your apartment door. Anakin let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing the key for you and unlocking the door, shivering when you pull him into the living room, kicking the door shut behind you.  
Anakin pauses for a moment, looking around the unfamiliar space, eyes darting to his books and to the mismatched furniture and the décor, so much different than you had decorated the apartment you shared with him.  
He quickly turns, grabbing your face between his hands as he kicks off his boots, bringing you in close and bending ever so slightly.  
You let out a tiny whimper, begging him not to take his time.  
He captures your lips with his, turning his head to get a little bit better access and to make sure your noses wouldn’t bump against each other.  
You heard him release a loud moan, and you step closer to him, pressing yourself against his body as you reach up onto your toes to press your lips tighter against his.  
“You taste just like I remember” He whispers, his hand trailing down your arm and moving across your lower back, his arm wrapping tightly around you.  
“Mhn” You mumble, pulling him back in so you could kiss him again. His lips were so soft, so gentle yet rough against your own. “Come to bed”  
He shivers at the words, the ones you had used so often to get him away from his laptop and his writing. He stumbles along with you, your lips barely ever leaving his as you tug him to your small bedroom.  
“It’s a twin bed. Sorry” You whisper, your hands trembling as you lift the hem of his sweater.  
“We’ve fucked on smaller” He chuckles, lifting his arms and letting you remove the sweater, dropping it on the floor before beginning in on the buttons of his shirt.  
“When did you start wearing dress shirts” You ask.  
“Since I started doing these stupid book signings” He mutters, helping you with the buttons before he shifted it off of his shoulders, letting it drop.  
You stared in amazement, eyes following his pale skin and the lean muscles. He hadn’t been so muscular when you had been dating. You notice the light brown hair trailing to his jeans, and you look up to him, biting your lip.  
“Now dearest, I hardly think it’s fair that you get to see me, and I don’t get to see you” He chides, his hands going to your cardigan and pushing it away. You toss it to the chair by your desk, and he grumbles. “A body suit?”  
“They’re comfortable” You argue, watching him push the straps down your arms, he was taking his sweet ass time, and you let out a whine “Anakin”  
“Hush pet” He whispers, leaning in and placing his lips to your jaw, nipping gently.  
“Mn” You moan, not only at his lips, but the old pet name.  
He lets out a chuckle, reaching down to push your bodysuit and leggings down. As he did so, he dropped to his knees, helping you step out of them. His hands started their quest, fingers moving up your ankles and calves, leaving a light tingling sensation in their wake. They trail up your thighs, moving around to grab your bum, giving a harsh squeeze. You let out a quick yelp, arching your hips towards him.  
He looks up at you, giving you a smirk “How wet are you?”  
“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” You whisper, shaking slightly as his hands eased up from your cheeks. One moved to your hip, holding you still as the other trailed around once more, he slowed his movements when he got to where you wanted him most. He could feel the heat radiating off of you.  
“Anakin. Please” You beg “I haven’t been touched in years.”  
“Years?” He asks with a chuckle, and when you nod he grins “Then you can wait a few more minutes.”  
You let out a loud whine, watching him as he pulled away and begins to stand, his arm going behind your knees and pushing them out from under you.  
You let out a scream as you began to fall, only for him to catch you with his other arm as he stood to his full height.  
“You’re an asshole” You grumble, giving him a glare.  
He gives you a crooked smile, leaning in to kiss you as he walks over to the bed, setting you down on your back.  
You watch him, opening your legs and resting one foot on the floor, your fingers twisted in the sheets as you felt yourself become more and more drenched.  
He was being painfully slow as he undid the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down. His fingers looping into the belt loops, sliding them down to reveal the tent in his boxer briefs. The tent was large enough that you could peak through the small hole in the underwear.  
He kicks the jeans off with a smirk. “Do you want something?”  
“Please Anakin” You whimper, a hand reaching down to rest between your legs as you stare at him. “Oh!”  
“Enough of that” He grumbles, swatting your hand away. You give him a pout, but place the hand back into the sheets.  
He pushes the boxers down, stepping out of them before moving onto the bed. He crawled over you, breathing heavily.  
He missed being like this with you. You were a beautiful woman who he often still had sexual fantasies with. You tremble as he lowers himself, feeling his cock press against your thigh.  
“Fuck” You mumble, arching up to try and line him up.  
“Ah ah” He says, reaching down and running his fingers up your slit. Gathering the wetness from your opening and dragging it up to your sensitive clit.  
You let out a high pitched gasp, arching again and closing your eyes. He lets out a groan, loving the reaction he was able to get from you. No one responded to his touch like you did.  
He places his fingers back between the folds, running them gently to your opening to wet them a little before pulling them up to your clit, pinching it gently.  
“Annie” You moan, eyes fluttering shut once more, mouth open slightly.  
“You enjoy my touch, don’t you?” He asks, and you let out a stiff not.  
He grins, letting his fingers slowly circle your bud. You let out a breathy sigh as his fingers work against your clit. The sensation was new, and strange to you. It had been a very long time since anyone but yourself had touched your clit.  
It was barely minutes before your toes began to curl, muscles in your legs becoming taught as the tightening began against your clit and lower abdomen. Your breaths were coming out in quick gasps, your hips raising to meet his fingers and put a harder pressure against him.  
“Anakin. Please” You beg “I’m so close”  
He suddenly attaches his mouth to you, arms wrapping around your legs to hold you still, even though you were struggling against his hold. His tongue lapped over your clit, pressing against it in just the right way to hit every nerve that it held.  
You hand reached down, fingers gripping the mop of hair he had. The other rested under the pillow your head was on, clenching the sheet in your fist.  
The pressure grew larger against your clit, and you held your breath, letting out a harsh moan that bled into a near scream. The tension released, and you tried to push Anakin’s face away from between your legs, but he held still, working you through your orgasm.  
When he pulled away, he moved up, giving you a smirk. “Something is telling me that you enjoyed that”  
“Shut up” You grumble, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a rough kiss, the other hand reaching down to guide him to your entrance.  
You pull away from the kiss with a gasp when he pushes himself into you. He trembles, eyes closing for a moment so you could adjust. It took all his willpower in that moment to not just start going.  
Your walls clench around him, you’re sure you had never felt so full in your life. You’re also positive that his dick had gotten larger.  
“Move” You whisper.  
He didn’t need any other encouragement, his hips snapping back to pull out, only for them to snap in again.  
You remembered Anakin being a quiet man during sex, letting out brief moans or gasps every once in a while. But now, he was letting out active moans, burying his lips against your neck to muffle the sounds so he wouldn’t disrupt your neighbors.  
You wrap your arm around him, nails raking down his back as he rammed himself into you, and you’re sure he reached your cervix.  
“You feel so fucking good” He gasps, grabbing skin from your neck between his teeth, pulling it so he could suck on the skin.  
He suddenly bit down, groaning as you clench tightly around him. “bitch”  
You giggle, wiggling your hips slightly, one foot trailing up the back of his leg before hooking around his back, the other leg bent beside him.  
The bed was small, but you were making the size work.  
He speeds up his pace, you knew he loved when women pressed him closer to them using their legs. It turned him on.  
“Annakin” You whisper, gasping once more “I’m going to cum again”  
“Do it” He grumbles, his body starting to shake, movements becoming erratic. “I’m almost there. Just cum.”  
You nod, letting yourself get overcome with the pleasure that he was giving you. You let out yet another scream, nails digging deeply into the skin of his back as he stills, his tip pressing against the deepest part of you.  
You could feel his seed flowing into you, the hot liquid reaching further than his dick could. His hips were twitching, and you’re sure you’d find bruises from his hip bones later.  
You lay there, your nails releasing from his skin and slowly trailing up to run your fingers through his tangled hair.  
“Wow” You whisper, not opening your eyes yet.  
“Yeah” He grumbles, nuzzling into your neck.  
The next few minutes were quiet, and he pulled out of you when he felt himself softening. He walks to the bathroom to use some tissues to clean himself up, sighing as he threw them into the small trash bin beside the toilet.  
He returned to the room, staring at your curled body on the bed.  
He didn’t regret fucking you into oblivion. He regretted that he couldn’t stay.  
As he dressed, he thought of going home.  
When he was leaving, he kisses your forehead before he walks out the door.  
He pets Toonie as he pulls on his boots, scratching behind his ear.  
“Take care of her” He whispers, pulling his wedding band out of his pocket and sliding it back onto his finger as he walked out of the apartment door.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me what you think or request your own!


End file.
